Carter Is Sick
by chasefan1
Summary: Carter is sick and luka treats him read and review
1. Chapter 1

John Carter woke up one morning felling like crap.

He had been so tired here lately since he came back from Africa the last time. It had been a little over a week since he came back.

Now he had to go back to work at the er. He didn't fell like going but he couldn't call in sick on his first day back to work. So he got up got dressed and went to work.everyone there was so happy to see him.

Those Susan was happy she was the first to say "John you look like crap are you felling ok"?

John lyed a little bit and said "no but its just allergies".

"Well if you still look like that later I want you to get checked out with you just getting back and all".

"Well I had all of my shots".

"Yeah I know but you still could have gotten something came fine me in a hour".

Carter said "Ok".

So Carter set off down the hall on his way to go see a patient he felt weak and dizzy.he had to grasp a hold of the railing on the wall to keep from falling down.Once it pasted he felt nausea.

He told "Olla that he was taking his break and would be in exam one if anyone need him"

Just as Carter had sit down.

Luka came in.

Luka said "John you look like crap".

Carter said" yeah and I fell like it to".

"Do you want me to look you over see if you could have caught anything over there".

"If you don't mind".

"No problem".

"So Luka came over to where Carter was setting and took his tempitture".

Luka said "John I think you might have caught something".

Carter said "oh! What's my temp".

"105".

"That explained why I'm hot then I'm cold".

"And why you are drenched in sweat".

"Carter with a fever that high you are going to have to be admitted".

"No I fine".

"No you are not I'm going to go get Susan and tell her she has to call someone in and to get Olla in here to draw blood work. And I'll call a head and get you a room".

"Ok I will stay only cause I'm to tiered to move".

Luka said "ok well I will be right back".

Carter said "ok take your time I'm just going to lay here and take a nap".

So luka left right after that carter was a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Luka went to find Susan. When he did.

She asked "have you seen Carter"?

Luke said "yeah I have. He is in exam one with a tempter of 105. Right now he is sleeping".

"So you think that he caught something over there".

"Yeah I do. I don't know what yet I have to draw blood to see what. I am admitting him. so can you call a head for a bed for me while. I go back and check on him".

"Sure and take a nurse with you to get an Iv started and draw blood".

Luka said "ok. Olla are you free"?

She said" yeah".

Luka said "ok come with me please I need you to start an Iv and draw some blood on a patent in exam one".

"there is no patient in exam one just Carter".

"I know he is now a patient. he has a high fever and I think he caught something over in Africa".

"Ok I'll get right on it. And she left to get what she need".

Luka went back in to the room that Carter was in. He was still a sleep.

Luka said "John wake up! John wake up"!

Then John started to store .

Then said" what do you want"?

Luka said "I want to know how you are felling"?

"Not that good".

"How do you mean"?

"Well it hurts to move and I freezing".

"Ok I will get you a blanket and Olla will be in a minute to draw blood and get an Iv in you ok".

Carter was all ready back a sleep by now.

So Luka left to get Carter a blanket. Like he had said.

Olla went in to get the Iv started and draw blood. She also had to start a chart.

So she had to get a set of vitals on Carter. She tried to do it and keep him a sleep. She got it all done but the temp. it had to go under his tongue. So Olla went and tried to wake Carter up.

She said" Carter, Carter".

He said "what does some one need me"?

"No, no one need you I just need you to put this under your tongue".

So Carter did as he was told?

"Ok is there any thing I can get you".

"No I'm good Luka is getting me a blanket so I'm fine".

"She said well let me know if you need anything ok".

He said "ok".

And she left. On the way out she ran into Susan.

Olla said "Susan can I talk to you for a minute".

"Yeah what up".

"Well Carter fever is up to 106.5".

"Well we need to get him cooled off and fast"

Susan said "Olla go and get some ice packs and cooling blankets fast and page Luka now tell him we have a problem".

Olla said "ok" and set off to get what she was told to get.

And Susan went in to Carter's room.


End file.
